First Regatta
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Exactly how did Hiccup react when he first heard about the Regatta and became a not so big fan of it? One shot, five year old Hiccup seeing his first Regatta .


**Okay so i just watched 'Dawn of the Dragon Racers' and it got me thinking when I saw Hiccup's not so impressed expression when the Regatta is mentioned, which got me wondering...How was his attitude when he first saw the Regatta? Here's a one shot about five year Hiccup seeing his first Regatta. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Berk was busy as always, but this time twice as busy than before. Little Hiccup sat on the stairs in front of his home as he watched villagers put up a lot of banners and decorations. He hasn't seen this much excitement since Snoggletog and Thor's Day Thursday.<p>

Sure he saw this happen every year but no one told him about it since the past four years of his life, he's been in the house with a babysitter everytime this day came.

Even though he was confused with the excitement, what really raised his curiusity was when he heard the villagers keep mentioning the same word over and over. "The Regatta." "The Regatta." "The Regatta."

"What in Thor's name is a Regatta?" Hiccup whispered to himself, so dteremined to find out, he got up and headed down to the forge to ask Gobber, "He always know the answers...Sometimes."

He went past a few homes before meeting up with Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and Astrid.

"Hey useless, you excited about the Regatta?" Snotlout asked, but Hiccup didn't have time to answer since Fishlegs interrupted,

"Of course he is, it's the most awesome thing in history guys!" "The excitement, the pressure.."

"Okay we get it Fishlegs, it's only your first year and you're excited already," Tuffnut hushed the Ingerman boy until Ruffnut responded, "It's our first year too you idiot."

"It's all our first year guys, come on," Astrid intervened, "We have another race to do before the Regatta starts." With that, the other kids left, leaving Hiccup stare at them in bewilderment.

Hiccup finally got to get inside the forge since he had be stalled by the villagers asking him to help them put some banners up or to hold on to something. "Gobber?!"

"I'm at the back Hiccup!"

Reaching to the back, Hiccup saw Gobber making a ton of the banners he seen from outside while the blacksmith chatted away, not even seeing the boy's confusion. "These banners are for the great Regatta, we need more than the usual, everyone is fired up."

"Um Gobber?"

"You can help by finishing up those banners over there at your desk, just design them like those designs on the papers."

Knowing that it's no use trying to ask Gobber, Hiccup just went to his work desk and began to do his job. After a half hour, Gobber then shouted, "Hiccup!" "Your father needs you in front of the Great Hall, I'm closing up the forge early today for the Regatta!"

Still confused about this Regatta, Hiccup quickly left the forge to meet up with his father, hoping that he might explain what's going on here.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Gobber told me that you needed me for something?" The five year old approached his father as the chief answered in a serious tone, "Yes I do need you for something son, as you must have heard, today is the great Regatta. Everyone has been preparing for it and you haven't seen one for the past four years so I've decided.."<p>

"What's a Regatta?" Hiccup interrupted, now getting annoyed that he's the only one who doesn't know what this Regatta thing was that everyone talks about and is excited about.

"Didn't I tell you about it?"

"No."

"Did Gobber ever tell you about it?"

"No."

"Did anyone explain it to you?"

"No."

Sighing, Stoick then led Hiccup back to the house where they both sat down, the young boy eager to learn what a regatta is.

"Okay for starters, the regatta is something we vikings have every year, it's viking tradition." "A regatta is basically this huge boat race we have to see who's the fastest." Stoick explained, at the mention of race, this picked Hiccup's attention as he began to ask more questions. "A race?" "Is is fast?" "Is it awesome?" "Are we going to see it?" "Are you one of the racers?"

"Whoa, slow down son, no I'm not a racer but we are going to watch the Regatta today, and it is exciting, and it begins, oh in a few minutes," Stoick explained as he got up, with Hiccup following him in a hyper mood, because when it comes to a race, he's in for it.

Once he's excited, he never stops talking. "You think we'll meet the racers daddy?" "What does the winner get?" "Can I race in the Reagtta one day?" "Will there be games after this?" "I really love races, how fast do you think the boats will be?"

Hiccup was so excited that he practical jumping up and down, so much that Stoick had to hold on to his hand so the child wouldn't hurt himself. The boy could see it now, boats sailing at top speed at the ocean, even faster than a night fury perhaps. The crowds cheering, the excitement, maybe the boats would go so fast that he can't even see them in he blinked.

Finally they got to top of the killing rink where they would see how the dragon training went, as Stoick had Hiccup sit next to Gobber as the chief went to check on the racers.

"Somebody's excited about this race now," Gobber remarked as he tried to stop Hiccup from jumping on his seat as the boy smiled, "Yeah, a race is a race so that means everything's fast and awesome!" "You think those boats will race faster than the speed of light?" "Who won last year?" "Who are the racers this year?"

Gobber just chuckled and patted Hiccup's head. "Lad, just sit back and watch the race, and be sure to stay clear from Bucket."

Confused, Hiccup decided to do what he was told and stay clear from Bucket but then his excitement replaced his bewilderment once he heard his father announce, "LET THE REGATTA BEGIN!"

The crowds cheered wildly, along with Hiccup who couldn't stay sitted since he kept jumping up every five seconds. The cheering continued as Hiccup waited for the boats to sail like the wind. He saw the boats, but they were not sailing faster than the speed of light.

The boats just sailed on the ocean like any old boats did,which caused Hiccup's excitement to drain. He looked at the cheering crowd, seeing the twins not paying attention and splattered paint, that they managed to get, on each other. Snotlout was with his parents, starting to fall asleep along woth his mother, but Spitelout was cheering like a maniac.

Astrid began to sharpen her axe and just not pay attention to the race. Fishlegs was the only one who had his excitement not drained as he continued to shout and cheer with his father.

"Uh Gobber, when''s the race actually starting?" Hiccup asked, leaving Gobber to answer after he made a sarcastic shout. "The race has began, you're looking at it."

"But that's not a race, looks more like ships just sailing to other island like they do everyday." "Where's the speed?" "The action?" "Something worth cheering about?"

"This is the excitement lad."

"How long is this again?" Hiccup asked in a worried tone, hoping that maybe it'll end in five minutes.

"Four hours."

"Great..." Hiccup sarcastically cheered, _This isn't much of a race at all, oh Tho I rather be in another dragon raid than see this._

After a half hour, Hiccup found out why he had to stay clear from Bucket, the half wit man fell asleep, falling to the side of his seat, crushing a mug that was left there.

The boats weren't even half way through the ocean, and Hiccup wondered if the villagers (besides Fishlegs) were cheering just to make it seem fun and to not disappoint the chief, not to mention to just stay awake.

Soon Hiccup was finding trouble to stay awake himself, even if he ate ten sugar honey covered muffins, and that usually keeps him up for at least ten hours! After five minutes, Hiccup felt his eyes getting heavy and the next thing he knows, he was already fast asleep on Gobber's lap.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup.."<p>

Someone was calling him, but he was in the middle of fighting a dragon.

"Hiccup..."

Knowing that it's no use, Hiccup woke up from his amazing dream only to see the village cheering and his father presenting the prize to the winning racer. "Is it finally over Gobber?" Hiccup questioned, rubbing his eyes while Gobber nodded, "Yep, that guy over there won by an inch."

"Thank Thor." Hiccup mumbled.

"I thought you were excited about the Regatta?" Gobber teased, but Hiccup shook his head, "Not anymore, it's too...How can I say this..." "Boring."

Soon the Regatta was over and the village were having a feast while celebrating in the Great Hall. Hiccup was on a table eating a piece of chicken, thanking every god that the Regatta was over, but also thinking about what to do when he was chief. _I gotta replace Regatta with something awesome, and less boring otherwise I'll be sleeping in the audience every year of my life!_

Hiccup saw the others beg their parents to not go to the Regatta next year except for Fishlegs, who was begging to be part of the race next year. The boy just ate his chicken, thinking of a way to tell his dad how much the Regatta sucks until his father sat next to him and asked, "So what do you think about the Regatta son?"

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment before looking up at his father with pleading eyes, "Can I just stay home with a babysitter next year, please?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep hope u like this and please comment, thank you. Peace out ㈴1<strong>


End file.
